The objective of this project is to investigate the potential roles that the hypothalamic peptide, corticotropin releasing hormone (CRH) contribute to the dysregulation of the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenocortical (HPA) axis hormone secretion observed in patients with major depression or primary dementia of the Alzheimer's type.